Just a Girl
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: Three girls, three secrets, a life full of, whys, and why me... at the end of the day it'll be each other that'll mend them. R&R. Give it a try!
1. Skin and Angels

**Authors note: I had this hit me a few days ago, and wanted to write it down and make it into a story somehow. It's about these three girls all holding a secret; _Brunette_ cuts herself because she's been forgotten by her friends, living a lonely life, and dealing with high school alone, she's now just invisible. _Blonde_ is bulimic, always trying to be _that _girl everyone see's her as and just wants to be left alone but is always stranded in the middle of the crowd. And _Raven_ is... she just wishes she was invisible. Because of her coke bottle glasses, braces and out of date clothes she gets bullied on everyday. **

**By the end of this all... they will find each other.  
**

**Warning: POV's will change frequently. And chapters may be short depending on what's there to say.**

**Other then that, please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Brunettes point of view:  
**_

_**1- Skin: **  
_

_Paint yourself a picture,  
Of what you wish you looked like,  
Maybe then they just might,  
Feel an ounce of your pain,_

_Come into focus,  
Step out of the shadows,  
It's a losing battle,  
There's no need to be ashamed_

_Cause they don't even know you,  
All they see are scars,  
They don't see the __**angel,  
**Living in your heart,  
_

_Let them find the real you,  
Buried deep within,  
Let them know with all you've got,  
That you are not your skin,_

_Oh._

_When they start to judge you,  
Show them your true colors,  
And do onto others,  
As you have done to you. _

_Just rise above this,  
Kill them with your kindness,  
Ignorance is blindness,  
They're the ones that stand to lose.  
_

_Cause they don't even know you,  
All they see is scars,  
They don't see the __**angel**__,  
Living in your heart. _

_Let them find the real you,  
Buried deep within,  
Let them know with all you've got,  
That you are not your skin. _

_Oh._

_Well they don't even know you,  
All they see is scars,  
They don't see the __**angel,  
**Living in your heart. _

_Let them find the real you,  
Buried deep within.  
Let them know with all you've got,  
That you are not,  
That you are not your skin. _

_Oh. _

_- **Sixx. am; {Skin} **  
_

It's funny how fleeing friendship really is. It's like a peek-a-boo game. It's there, it hides, and then when they want, it's there once again. It was a game too them. Only a game. And I hate how much I care. My arms take the blame.

I might not know you, whoever is reading this, but I know friendship can hold a lot of pain also. The ones you trust might become the ones you end up hating later in life. Again funny, right? Makes you think why even bother? Alone is sounding a lot more appealing now, doesn't it?

It's just safer.

When I was in middle school I had two _great_ friends. So many sleepovers. Many laughs. The feeling of _belonging. _It was great… well, up to sophomore year. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I was thrown away, like I didn't matter, like our _friendship_ didn't matter. I was pushed away like something gross and moldy.

"What did I do?" I had thought a lot afterwards. It was unfair of me, because what's to say I even did something? Nerveless, I thought about it a lot in school. I replayed scenes of us in my head, always trying to catch something I did. I never found it, then why leave me?

I sit alone in lunch now. I sit at a table that's small but seems miles long because it's just me. I sit there and watched you guys with a full table. A full table of new friends.

Again, what did I do?

Why?

Why did you leave me?

Why do you pass me in the halls and roll your eyes?

Why am I not worth your time anymore?

I haven't really changed. I'm the same girl you used to know, aren't I?

Ah, but your guys _aren't _the same, are you? You've changed, haven't you?

You wear make-up now.

Leaned the concept of how thongs attract guys.

Wear clothes that are small enough to fit on your younger siblings.

Is that it then?

I'm not pretty enough for you?

Not good enough?

Why do I care?

Care that I'm forgotten?

I care because I thought I knew you.

Well, I don't anymore.

Not anymore.

But you don't know me anymore either.

And you don't see the angel in my heart, just the way I look; the scares I bear.

That's it then.

I'm just a girl.

* * *

**What do you think? I would looooooove to know. Also, I don't own the song nor the characters, but I hope you still enjoyed.**

**Review! **


	2. Ties and Smiles

_**Blondes point of view: **  
_

_**2 - Ties and Smiles:  
**_

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty,  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you.  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty,  
But that's not true, cause I know you… _

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it.  
The water's high, you're jumping into it,  
And letting go… and no one knows,  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone,  
That you might not be the golden one.  
And you're tied together with a smile,  
But you're coming undone. _

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted,  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change,  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket,  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain.  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay,  
Not his price to pay. _

_You're tied together with a smile,  
But you're coming undone… oh.  
Goodbye baby,  
With a smile, baby, baby. _

_You're tied together with a smile.  
But you're coming undone… oh.  
Goodbye baby,  
With a smile, baby, baby. _

_**- Taylor Swift; {Tied Together With A Smile) **_

Blue, violet eyes watched me. Meh, they're too dark, just not glittery enough; intense enough. My lips were a shade of apple red and full… maybe a bit_ too_ full. It looked like I had goddamn pillows attached to my face. My check bones were high and sculptured, but I had a few unnecessary freckles doting my upper cheeks. Cover up should fix that up. Next, I think my nose was pointer then it should be, and my complexion resembled a ghost. Couldn't do much about those being I can't shave off the point of my noise _and_ I lived in the rainiest place with no sun. I signed, and drew farther toward the mirror, analyzing my eyebrows next. I just got those done not to long ago so they're still looking thin and shaped … maybe I should go thinner next time though? Hm, yes. I think I will.

Thinner the better. I coasted a brief look at my stomach. Yeah… thinner is _way_ better.

"Baby, if you could... maybe, I don't know, stop gazing at yourself and show me some love… that would be nice." A voice spoke behind me.

With a tiny gasp, I jumped, spinning around. "Royce!"

My boyfriend, with his cocky nature, was sprawled out on my light pink blankets. "How did you get in here?"

While smirking he pointed at the open window. "Through the window."

I giggled before jumping up on the bed. "Hm, well, I think I can show you a bit of love." Biting my lip, I crawled up the bed and straddle him. He placed his hands on my waist, smiling up at me.

"C'mere and show me then." He purred.

I angled down, slanting my lips over his, kissing him. He nips my lower lip in response, groaning. Between our kisses I asked, "When…" kiss "Are…" kiss … "You, picking…" kiss "Me… " kiss, "Up, tomorrow?" kiss.

Royce pulled back, "What are you talking about baby?"

"Our date for tomorrow? Remember we planed it _last_ week?" I told him while rolling off of him. I sat next to him, twirling a lock of his hair around my finger. "Dinner and a move? Ringing any bells?"

He covered his face. "Oh… shit Rose. I… well, the guys and I are having a get together tomorrow. Can we maybe… reschedule?" he asked, dropping his hands to look at me with pleading blue eyes.

I dropped my hand, and looked away from him blinking fast, trying to cure the oncoming tears. "Of course." I mummer, even when my mind was yelling _"No!"_

Royce grinned. "You're the best baby! I actually should head home." He hopped off the bed, and leaned down to peck me on the lips. "Thank you baby. I'll call you tonight, love you!" He was out the window before I could respond back.

My heart felt like it had been pulled out of my chest, stamped on, crushed, and pushed back into my body broken because tomorrow was our one year anniversary. He would rather hangout with the guys then spend that day with me?

I caught my reflection in the mirror; my only company these days. And as I stared at myself, I wondered, 'Maybe I'm just not pretty enough, or _good _enough to be chosen?'

"Rose, dinner!" My mom called then.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back without straying from the mirror.

That night on an empty stomach I cried myself to sleep...

Again.

* * *

So, any thoughts? Please.

I'll like to hear it.

Thank you!


End file.
